Say what, Marth?
by suika1021
Summary: Marth becomes pregnant while living in Smash Manor, and Ike is left wondering about becoming a father. But, both dont know that an evil force wants the baby, and will do anything to get it. MarthXIke. Review if you want more chapters.
1. Marth's news and Ike's stupidity

**A new story! This is obviously a MarthXIke yaoi story. As usual, don't like, don't read. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We need to talk." Marth began softly, facing Ike when they took a seat at the small table in their room. The look in the prince's eyes explained the seriousness in this conversation. He didn't even bother to brush the blue bangs away from his eyes. His eyes remained at Ike's.

He swallowed forcefully. "What's all this about, Marth?" he asked, knowing that if Marth was nervousness, Ike would soon be nervous himself.

Marth played with his fingers, his shoulders slouching slightly, which were free from the usual armor or his royal cape. His eyes wondered off from Ike to the wooden table, to the walls, then back at his boyfriend. His teeth were digging into his lips nervously. Ike wanted to the same with his own.

Oh crap! What did Ike do now? Or…what did Marth do? That was what troubled him. He didn't know who was the blame. Or was it someone else?

All the guesses and no answers.

Were they… going to go…separate ways?

No, Marth was all over him yesterday, rarely does he show affection during the day with all the other smashers around. That couldn't be it. Or was it?

He mentally shook his head.

"You remember…no," Marth paused, cheeks reddening as he seemed tried to find the right words to say to the mercenary. "Do you want…no."

"Just spit it out Marth," Ike interrupted, getting sick of it already. "You're making me nervous."

He nodded in agreement, then exhaled slowly. Was the news that hard to announce?

"Ike," he said. "Do you like, uh, Ness. Or Lucas?"

What a random question that was. All that hard work, for that question?

"Err," he rarely paid attention to the special powered boys, thinking kids were slightly annoying with their high pitch voices and out-of-control and unpredictable behaviors. "I don't know. Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Um, just wanted to know. What do you like about them?"

Okay, the questions were getting weirder.

"I guess because they can be funny at some point though, again why?" Ike replied, raising his eyebrows.

He shrugged. "Just wondering. Do you like little kids?"

A vein poked out of Ike's forehead. These questions were getting somewhere horrible.

"Are you asking that I'm a pedophile?" he growled, leaning forward in a threatening manner. "News flash prince, I prefer to be with a boy around my age."

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant was that do you like children? You know? Not in that way!"

"In general?"

"Hai." he answered in Japanese, his native language before learning English by the other smashers.

"I guess, it depends though."

"What do you mean?"

"If they are annoying and bratty or not. I cant stand kids who are bratty. Or a crybaby. They need to keep it quiet and get over it in my opinion."

Marth nodded as if agreeing, but in his blue eyes, it explained something else.

"Again, why?"

"No reason. Do you want a child?"

"What?" that caught him off guard. Why was he suggestion about children? "Do I want a child?" he echoed back dumbly, wondering if he heard it wrong.

Nope, he didn't hear it wrong. Marth nodded back without hesitating. "Yes or no?"

"Err," Ike crossed his arms, thinking as he did. Kids, huh? Never really thought about raising one before. Sure, he did imagine himself one day being a father, but not really at Smash Manor. "I guess one day I would like to have one. I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

Marth smiled, the first one during their awkward conversation. It was smile, but it was still present. "You don't really have a choice." he muttered softly.

"What?" the only words he was able to hear was "don't", "have", and "choice".

Marth miniature smile still lingered, the kind of smirk when you were about to reveal something surprising and even shocking to the other person, he could tell. Quite a troubling smile in his deep sapphire eyes. "Do you remember that big party Mario hosted for winning the tourney a few months ago?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Remember what we did after the party?" he asked, looking away as he spoke.

"Um…oh yeah," he said, then smiled as he began to remember that night. "We tried role play that night."

He then started to laugh. "Your impressing as a high school girl cracked me up!"

Marth frowned as they got off topic.

"Let's not about that right now." he said, blushing, bring back the quite perverted memories from months ago.

"Then why bring that up?" he said after he finished laughing. "That was awhile ago."

"Because, for the past week, I haven't been feeling well." he said straightforward, bringing the courage up to say more than he first started off with.

"Okay."

"And you know what that means, right?" he said, hoping he got the message by now. "Why I asked you about children? Why I mentioned that one night when we had sex? Why I brought up that I have been sick?"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

That did it!

With all the blinding impatience, anger, and courage that dwelled inside the young prince, he stood up from his seat, slamming both his hands down on the table, watched as Ike jumped slightly, and shouted, "IKE, YOU BAKA! I'M PREGNANT!"

Silence.

Marth slid back in his seat, cheeks red as Mario's hat, watching Ike's expression. At first, he was frozen, still staring at Marth without even blinking. Next, his skin paled, his eyes widened. Then finally, once the information had finally sunken in, he jumped to his feet, table knocked down to the floor from the sudden impact. Marth prepared himself.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

**Hello, first MarthXIke story. Hope you enjoy it! Remember, I wont continue as long as I get reviews from the people who like this story. At least five please! I would be really happy if I get more though. I also take request. It can be a one-shot MarthXIke thing. I also recommend reading one of my stories 'Boku No Chu'. That also involves yaoi.**


	2. The fight and and some tea

"Ike! Ike! Ike!"

Marth banged the door of their bedroom, his pale cheeks flaring red with anger. After revealing the news to his boyfriend, he simply screamed in shock and kicked him out, furious inside. The supposedly pregnant prince was let shocked and paralyzed, gawking at the recently slammed door, barely avoiding his nose from being slammed.

But, Marth was even angrier than he was. Pounding on the door harder, teeth gritting, shouting out obscenities, it was quite a scene to say the least. When Pit spotted the enraged Marth, he quickly changed his direction down the hallway. If it was a lover's quarrel, he didn't want any part of it.

And he had every right to make it a scene. He thought Ike was more mature with dealing with these situations. Like a serious and obedient adult. Guess he proved him wrong. Felt like he was ready to take care of two babies than one.

"Ike, please let me in," he said, becoming a bit quieter as he regained his breath from all the shouting. "We need to talk about this." This was no time to argue.

_Some men would be proud to become a father._

"No we don't!" his deep voice said through the door, surprising the prince.

"What do mean we don't? This is a very serious topic. Stop acting like a child and let me in."

"No!"

"Please! Don't leave me like this. Not now! We should be talking about our child, you know? You're the father after all." he whined, hoping the mentioning of being a father would knock some sense into the thickheaded mercenary he loved. Or at least open the door to talk face to face.

"No, I'm not!"

Marth gaped. "Are you saying that I've been sleeping with other men? News flash, faithful to you all this time," he crossed his arms and huffed. "I thought you trusted me. I trusted you and this is what I get?"

Silence. An uneasy silence with Marth on the verge of tears, sniffling and panting to keep the tears inside his eyes. He wanted to cry at that spot, just drop on his knees and cry in defeat. No, he wanted and needed to keep his composure. He was strong, damn it! If he could defeat a fire-breathing dragon/turtle, he could surely fight through this.

Though it didn't stop him from shedding a tear or two. Damn emotions getting the best of him.

"I didn't say someone else can be the father, Marth," Ike said as Marth wiped the sliding tear away from his reddish cheek, his voice slightly calmer than before. "I just don't believe you're pregnant. Easy as that."

Sniffling and slightly relieved but still quite pissed, he replied, "But I am! I took the test and everything. I'm pregnant!"

The door opened after his words, revealing a very much angry boyfriend. His sapphire eyes signaling a threat. "You are not pregnant, Marth! You're a boy! A boy! It's physically impossible! So stop the game already. It's not funny."

"Why do you quickly assume that when I've been trying to tell you that I am!" he cried, more tears escaping. It was too much for the emotional prince and he simply collapsed on the ground, burying his face in his hands as he cried harder and louder and stronger, not caring if anyone saw him or hear him in such a weak state. The stream of salty tears burned his cheeks and dripped down the floor with little plops, leaving small dots on the carpet.

"I don't know how it happened," he wept, wiping his face and nose though it was futile as he continued to cry and more began to poor to replace the dry stream of tears. "It just happened. I didn't mean to, I …don't know …I don't know how. I wish you could understand. I don't know."

Marth, looking up at him with bleary pupils, sniffling and all, reached for his stomach, gently placing his hand on top. The way he did, it was so protective.

"It's in there. It's real. I can feel it." Marth said, looking down as if he actually saw the baby right there. The mercenary caught the sight of the corners of Marth's lips slightly turn upwards in a barely unnoticeable smile. A small surprising spark of becoming a parent it was.

Ike tried to remain angry, wondering how long it will take for him to quit, but saw how serious this was. Was he actually serious? Was this for real? Was he actually feeling where the baby was growing underneath? He wanted to reach over and touch his belly in hopes to feel it too. He wanted to feel its presence. He wanted to know. Marth looked like a mother at that moment. And Ike strangely felt like a father.

"Even though its probably the size of a berry, I can feel its warmth and comfort. I can feel the protection I am giving it. I can feel it, knowing it is up to me to take care of it as it grows. You don't feel it, you have no right to say it's not real." Marth glowered above, the smile far gone.

Ike gulped, sweat sliding down his neck. He was being serious. This was no joke.

"I…" he began but paused. How was he going to say this after all his shouting.

He shook his head, teal hair following his movement in smooth sways, his ears refusing to hear more. "No, you don't believe me. I can see why. I understand. And I'm done talking to you. I'll find someone else then who care about helping me and the baby. Peach maybe. She's always a mother type. Or Zelda. She's very smart, she'll know what to do."

He stood up, head hanging from his shoulders, now in defeat. The mercenary had won the battle. He had lost. Through all that struggle, he had lost. He didn't believe him, and he wont be there to help him. Marth had no reason to stay.

He turned to leave without a word said, until a strong hand grasped his shoulder. He paused and looked back. Ike cleared his throat and looked straight in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry okay," he said, seeing the beautiful eyes ruined by tears, all because of him. His heart ached with guilt. "I'm sorry. I thought you were messing with me. I thought this was all a big joke. A prank you sometimes like to play. But, I know now you're serious. I'm sorry."

Marth studied his concerned feature plastered on his face. He did look serious. He really was sorry. He wiped his nose and shook his head slowly, despite him apologizing. "Sorry Ike." he apologized, earning him a confused look.

"Why are apologizing to me? I should be the one on my knees and beg for forgiveness here."

"No," Marth continued sharply. "I'm sorry that I cant forgive you right now, even from what you said."

"What do you mean?"

"Saying sorry isn't going to fix everything. I'm happy that you said all that, but, I need some time alone to think for awhile. What you said earlier, when you yelled at me, making me think I was a liar. I cant forgive you just like that. You understand?"

"…Sort of."

"I'll see you later," he said, shrugging his hand off his shoulder and resumed walking before finishing his sentence with a mutter, "Maybe."

"Marth! I haven't seen you for awhile," Peach chirped once Marth knocked on the door to her room and she opened it. "How are you feeling?"

Marth didn't have to answer. Peach was chattering away, telling him to come in as she closed the door and sit down at the small royal table for some tea and cakes. As he sat down, Peach took her time in the kitchen. She came out five minutes later with a small tea set and strawberry cupcakes she had probably made that morning. It still smelled freshly baked.

The tea smelled kind of strong, his stomach churning and he felt the urge to use the toilet. The sickness was strong, the simplest of things would set it him off running to find somewhere he could puke. The smell wasn't intense, a small stir in his stomach wasn't much of a threat. He breathed carefully to relax just in case. His mind made it worse than it actually was.

"So, tell me how you have been." she said, pouring a cup of steaming tea for him and herself. She plopped in two sugar cubes and stirred as she hummed. Marth felt guilty telling the news when she was having such a good time. She tapped any drop of tea off her spoon and placed it on a small plate. Her humming could brightened any mood, this time however didn't seem to cheer him up.

Marth blew the steam away from the tea and took a careful sip. He made a face, forgetting to put in a few sugar cubes. He reached for the small bowl in the tea set and plopped in a couple and stirred. The small clanks from the spoon to the cup filled the room as he answered nervously, "Good, I guess."

"You guess? That's not good. Is everything okay with you and your boyfriend? Did he do something to you? I swear, if he did something to you, I'm going to show how I show my anger. I'll send him running! What did he do?"

"Well, it's nothing like that I guess," he took another sip, heart racing again, like when he was ready to tell his boyfriend the news. Peach softened a bit, but still looked worried for one of her best friends. His stomach was starting to hurt even more. "You promise to keep a secret, Peach? I mean, a big, big secret?"

"Sure Marth. Is everything okay? You seem tensed." the ever so caring Peach said. She reached over to pick up a cupcake, eyeing him, worried. Her sweet voice was soothing, and a tear began to well up in his eye.

"Yeah, just please keep it a secret." he said, making sure his stomach wouldn't go up from the tea. He tried to keep his voice calm, stinging tears burning.

"Okay." she took out a handkerchief, handing to him as he tried to wipe the tears away by the back of his hand.

"Peach," Marth swallowed and exhaled. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I'm pregnant."

Peach nearly dropped her cupcake and almost choking on the small bite she took. She coughed and cleared her throat. Her reaction's didn't surprise him.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, eyes widened in shock. She stood up straighter, alarmed.

He nodded, looking away as he took another sip. Heart pounding against ribs, stomach churning, sweat dripping, it was becoming too much for the prince to handle.

"Wh…how?" she too looked skeptical like Ike, which he predicated. "How are you…how?"

"I-I don't know Peach, I don't know!" he said, looking right at her. That hurt look she expressed made him realized he had snapped at her as if she was nagging him the whole time. His furrowed eyebrows smoothed out, not remembering ever frowning at her. It happened all so sudden.

"Marth."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping," he interrupted lightly, raising a hand to stop her. "I'm going through a bunch of stress right now. My head hurts, I'm tired and upset, I feel like I'm going to puke, and Ike and I had a fight about this whole thing earlier. I'm a complete wreck today."

He closed his eyes, and started to cry. He cried, not as loud as in the hallway, but loud enough for people outside the room to hear. Peach showed no sign of stopping. She knew letting him cry it out would relieve the stress.

After Marth's cry became a small weep, he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He looked at Peach and she smiled. The smile was contagious and he fought the urge to smile back.

"It's okay Marth. I'm here for you." she pulled him in to a soft hug, rubbing his back.

She pulled away before he could have a chance to hug her back. "How that happened, we may never know. And I know this must be stressful for you. A big toll to your relationship. But, you should be happy! You're having a baby! That's a good thing Marth. Not a bad thing at all!"

"I…guess I should," he laughed nervously, dabbing the rest of the tears away. "I mean the whole Ike fight thing earlier still quite troubling me I haven't really thought about the baby itself. Kind of silly of me."

"Does Ike think you're lying?"

"He believes me now, I needed to get away from him for awhile though," he replied. "You know, stress and all."

"Well then, later you go to Ike and talk about this. Remember about the baby!" she squealed as she said the last word. "I cant believe…I don't know how, but you're going to have a baby. Does this mean Marth that I'm going to be an aunt? How about Zelda? Oh, you have to tell her the good news! How far along are you? What's the sex? I hope it's a girl! I will baby-sit for you anytime!"

Peach babbled on and on, he knowing only very little of his pregnancy since he found out only several days ago. Marth was quiet, his face blanched as his stomach was becoming a bigger issue. Peach spotted the discoloring as fast as it happened.

"Are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale."

"Yes, I mean," cold sweat damped his hair. "N-no."

With that, he covered his mouth, alarming Peach as she stood up to be beside him. He immediately got up, unintentionally shoving her away as he rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind. Peach smoothed out her dress, blinking. She stepped toward the door, hearing him retch uncontrollably.

"Does this mean a no for the whole aunt thing?"


End file.
